


Inktober Drabbles

by kory_anders



Category: DC Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kory_anders/pseuds/kory_anders
Summary: Short fics based on kaylabeemarie's inktober doodles! find them here: kaylabeemarie.tumblr.com





	1. Pumpkin Damian

Halloween was a special time of year. There were spooks, candy, and costumes galore, just waiting to be discovered. 

Wayne Manor was no different than any other household in Gotham, especially around this time. Alfred took great care in decorating the manor and was delighted to see the children so enthusiastic about helping out. He suspected it was probably because of their father and his night job.

One day while the older kids were at school and Bruce was at work, Alfred had the idea to dress Damian in the new onesies that had been gifted to him a few months ago. There was one that would be sufficient for Halloween. 

Throughout the day, Alfred had to keep careful watch to make sure Damian’s hat stayed on his head properly. There had been a few mishaps and Ace almost got to it, but the hat managed to make it until his father got home. 

Dick and Jason were at a sleepover for the night, Cass was at an afternoon ballet lesson, and Tim had gone straight up to his room to play games. The only person left to make it home was Bruce. 

When he arrived, Alfred and Damian were sitting in the living room watching an old detective show. As soon as he walked in, Bruce heard small, happy gurgles coming from the other side of the couch. He walked over to where they were sitting and saw his youngest son walking towards him dressed as a pumpkin.

“And who are you supposed to be?” he asked as he picked his son off the ground. Bruce sat down next to Alfred and looked at the tv. This had been his favorite show as a child. 

“I thought it would be best to dress Master Damian for the holiday.”

Bruce took a long look at his son and smiled. He’d have to get the rest of his family pumpkin themed outfits for the next family photo.


	2. Chores

Chores were not a fun part of Dick’s day. He would much rather be playing with his friends or watching Bruce work down in the cave. He had really taken to the detective aspect of Bruce’s night job and he spent a lot of his time trying to emulate his father. 

Currently, Dick was in the backyard trying to rake up the leaves from the area where they all played. This was his least favorite fall chore since it took so long to do.   
After an hour and a half, he had finally finished. The leaves were in a nice big pile, ready to be picked up and put into bags. When Dick turned his back towards the pile and the house, he heard a loud cry that sounded suspiciously like Jason.

He turned around to see that his siblings had jumped into the pile when he wasn’t looking, ruining his hard work. 

“Guys! I just finished raking,” he said looking at his siblings. Jason was throwing the leaves in the air like confetti while Cass was lying on her back looking up at the clouds. Tim sat in the pile giggling at his siblings, especially Damian who had poked his head out of the pile with a few leaves in his mouth. 

“And why is Damian eating leaves?”

Dick sighed and jumped into the pile. It couldn’t hurt to have a little fun with his siblings.


	3. Candy

School today had been very eventful and Jason could not wait to tell his father about everything that happened. 

Jason ran out of his class as soon as the bell rang and onto the sidewalk so he could see his dad better. As soon as he spotted Bruce, he ran towards him and jumped into his arms. 

“Dad! Dad! Guess what we did today,” Jason exclaimed as his dad hugged him. He held up one hand that was holding a bat shaped lollipop. 

“We had a candy party and I got candy from everyone! I passed out the candy Alfie gave me too, but everyone else had so much to give out.”

Bruce smiled down at his second eldest and listened to the story with glee. He looked forward to hearing about everything that happened in class.

“But look dad! It’s you!” Jason smiled up at his dad, proud that he made a good joke. He loved to tease his dad about his night job and make jokes about it every chance he got. 

“Oh no! He’s gonna get me!” Bruce lifted Jason’s arm up and made it look like the lollipop was attacking him. The two laughed for a few minutes and caught up on the rest of the day. 

After they had caught up, Bruce started walking towards the doors to the building so he could find the rest of his kids.


	4. Toddler Dickie

Dick Grayson had a very happy childhood as a toddler. He spent his days traveling around and seeing the wonders of the world. 

One of his favorite memories was the day he was finally allowed to walk around the circus while his parents rehearsed. The day started with breakfast in their trailer as it always did, but soon, the three of them were out on the circus grounds waiting for their rehearsal time. Usually Dick would be placed in the care of one of the older kids while his parents went and greeted everyone, but today he would be joining them. 

Everyone had been delighted to see Dick and after a few hours, it was time to get started. 

Dick sat with one of the other performers and a few toys in case he got bored sitting there. There wasn't any danger of that though, since his attention was focused on watching the performance. He had seen his parents do their act before, but every time he saw it, he was amazed. It was exciting to see how high they could go and Dick was certain that his parents could fly. They had to be able to, there was no way they could do these stunts on their own right?

Once the performance drew to a close, Dick started bouncing up and down, eager to get back to his parents so he could babble on about how much he enjoyed it. He got up and grabbed the string connected to his little train full of mini plushie versions of the carnival's animals. Dick walked over towards one side of the seats to start climbing down when he heard his mother's voice. 

"Follow Mommy, my little Robin," she called out. His parents were standing on the opposite side waiting for him to come over and follow them out of the tent. Dick turned around and looked at his mother in confusion for a second before turning around to join them. He wasn't sure how she moved so fast. 

The three of them walked out of the tent and towards their trailer with Dick's train following along.


	5. Windy Days

The grounds of Wayne Manor are large and very beautiful, making them the perfect place to talk afternoon walks. Normally, the whole family would walk together but today, Damian was sick so Alfred and Dick were looking after him. Jason was, of course, at his best friend Kyle's house for a play date. That left just Cass, Tim, and Bruce. 

The three of them ventured out into the garden and made their way towards the tree line. The children usually weren't allowed out there, but Bruce was with them so it was okay for today. While they walked, Tim began to recount that day's adventures at school.

As Tim chattered on about the day, Bruce noticed a short tugging on his sleeve from Cass' side. He looked down at her and noticed she was shivering slightly.

"Cold?" he asked her. She nodded and Bruce let go of the kids' hands to shrug off his jacket. He reached down to help his daughter put it on and once it was properly settled, he took the kids' hands again. 

"And Ms. Berkley was all- she goes, "No Timothy, don't put your macaroni necklace on Mister Whiskers." But DAD! He looked so cute and he LOVED it!" Tim exclaimed. He was adamant that his jewelry looked wonderful on the class pet and that it should have stayed on him. However, Tim was left wearing his art and it would likely go on the fridge for the next few weeks. 

Bruce really loved the time he spent with his children and afternoon walks were the best. He wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. Hay Ride

The best part about the outskirts of Gotham was that every year some of the farmers would open their properties up and offer hay rides. Families from all over the city would come and ride in the trailer beds through the cornfields. It was one of the few traditions that the city, and the Wayne family, had. 

Bruce and the kids had a nice lunch and afterwards, started towards the closest and best farm. This particular farm had long rows of tall cornfields and always gave out a halloween treat to the children. Tim and Cass especially liked this farm because it reminded them of their friends, Conner and Kara. Conner and Kara lived on a farm in Kansas with Clark Kent's parents, but came to visit the other kids when they could.

After a few minutes, the family arrived and made their way over to one of the farm owners. Thankfully there weren't many people here today. 

"Six please!" said Jason. He liked interacting with others, especially if there was a chance that the person would smile at him. Jason loved smiles. 

"Well aren't you a big boy," said the farmer's wife. She took a look at the group and then over at her wife. The farmer was just getting done with the last ride so their arrival was perfectly timed. "We've got six here that are ready to go."

The farmer walked over to the family and shook hands with Bruce. "I'm ready to go when you are, do you need some help loading up the kids?"

"I've got it, but thank you."

Soon everyone was loaded up into the trailer and they took off. Bruce was seated on one side while the kids were on the other. Thinking back to Damian's costume from the other day, he figured this would be the perfect opportunity to take pumpkin themed pictures of the family. Bruce pulled out the camera from his pocket and directed his kids into the perfect position. 

Once the picture was taken, the kids started chattering excitedly. They couldn't wait to show Alfred this year's hay ride picture.


	7. Waddle

Dick loved spending time with his siblings, especially Damian because there was so much he could teach the younger boy. Dick prided himself on knowing a lot of things and he wanted to share as much as possible with his family. 

It was a lot easier now because Damian had started walking a few months ago and they could practice. 

The two spent the most time together walking around the manor while Dick babbled on about whatever subject he was passionate about that day. He knew that Damian wouldn't understand that much since he was so little, but he liked spending time with him anyway. They usually spent their time walking with Damian holding onto Dick with one hand and Mr. Moo in the other. 

Today Damian also had his batpack on which was had a book and a few stuffed animals in it. Dick wanted to add a new stop to their walk today and earlier, he set up a little pillow fort for them. (Bruce only helped a little.) They walked from the play room to the library on the other side of the wing and when they got inside the door, Damian immediately plopped down onto the ground. 

Dick giggled at his little brother and picked him up. "You silly, you only had a few more feet to go!" He carried Damian over to the fort and set him down gently onto the pillows. While Dick took everything out of the bag, Damian rolled around trying to find the most comfortable spot. He loved being engulfed by soft things because it reminded him of his dad's hugs. 

Soon, the two boys were settled and Dick began to read. It was too early for Damian to read along, but his brother's voice soothed him and he soon fell asleep.


	8. Arts and Crafts

Most of the rooms in the house had been decorated for Halloween, but the kids always liked to decorate one of the guest rooms in case their Aunt Kate came over to spend some time with them. 

This year was special because Damian was able to participate with them. He didn't do very much but color and help stick ghosties onto the window, but it was a lot of fun. 

Dick was sitting on the bed by the window, cutting out bats to stick onto the window above the ghosts. Since he was the oldest, he was the only one allowed to use the scissors. Jason and Damian were looking out of the window when they weren't putting up decorations, hoping they would see when their father came back. The decorations they had put up so far were looking good and Damian was especially distracted by the ghosts. 

Cass had finished her pumpkin picture and had moved on to play with action figures of her father and his girlfriend. She loved Ms. Selina and the doll was one of her most prized possessions. Currently, she was making them play ninja and the two were going over the plan to break into the evil man's office building. Tim, on the other hand, was concentrating really hard on his drawing. He wanted to make the scariest drawing he could, so he was drawing a clown. Clowns were not good people in this house since the mean clown was their father's nemesis. 

Decorating was one of the children's favorite holiday activities, each of them playing a big role in how they want the room to look. Plus, this was quality bonding time for all of them and one of the things they could all agree was fun.


End file.
